


Sweet Talker

by Rochesa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Blood, Body Horror, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Racism, Smut, Stalking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochesa/pseuds/Rochesa
Summary: There's a little nsfw.. Oops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little nsfw.. Oops.

You were perched at the bus stop. Sitting idly while the cars rode past on their normal routes. As you looked across the street you saw a group of people and a few monsters cross paths, no incident. Good. It was good.

 

Where you were seated, there were only 2 or 3 other people seated waiting for the bus with you, all the familiar faces were regulars you knew. When the bus rolled up to your stop, you let the other people shuffle on first, just before stepping on after. When you suspected that was it, you felt the bus shift its weight as another person stepped on.

 

When you turned to look you saw a tall skeletal figure stepping onto the bus, his red jacket being the first thing you spotted. Your eyes wandered for a few seconds before they reached his face. He had an eerie grin, and his eyes (sockets?) were hollow and empty. You shrugged it off and hurried to your seat, but before you could get comfy, the bus driver practically yelled, "NO MONSTERS ALLOWED UNLESS ACCOMPANIED BY A HUMAN." 

 

The skeleton sighed, his chest rising before he went to turn around, you hesitantly stood up and blurted out, "He's with me!" All eyes were on you for a moment, just before everyone turned their attention back to whatever. The bus driver scoffed and let him on, he tapped his card almost enthusiastically before taking a seat next to you. 

 

It was silent for the next few stops, before you heard a quiet, "thank you." It was almost too quiet for you to hear. But you heard it. You nudged his arm softly, a smile plastered on your face. "No need to thank me, just doing what's right." He perked up as you said this, his already permanent grin seeming to stretch. Huh. Weird. Didn't know skulls were so malleable. 

 

As the bus pulled up to your stop, you and your monster acquaintance had both stood up, seemingly headed to the exit. "oh this your stop too?" He asked, meekly. "Yup." You both stepped off, you heading down the block to the right. He curved left, going in the opposite direction. He waved you off, albeit hesitantly. You waved back happily, skipping off to your new job.

 

You had finally gotten your bakery up to shape and you had everything in place. A monster friendly bakery was just what this block needed, seeing as it was right where the monster half of the city mingled with the human half. As you got to the door, you quickly tugged your keys from your pocket and unlocked the front, shuffling inside eagerly. You had come in early last night to prepare the stuff you needed for your grand opening. You happily turned on all the lights in the shop and quickly got to work baking the already prepared stuff and setting it up on display. Your apron was soiled rather quickly from all the hasty cooking but you managed. 

 

You checked the time.  **10:05.** Perfect. As you flipped your closed sign over, you eagerly waited behind the counter, looking over the menu you had set up and all the drinks and small dishes you had thought up. Before you could find peace of mind, the bell over the door chimed loudly, making you snap your head up to face your first customer. 

 

...It was the skeleton from earlier. Accompanied by an even taller skeleton. His figure was much taller and way thinner. His face was shaped more angular, his jaw was dislocated and his eyes, or sockets, were nothing more than pinprick holes in his face. Huh. Weird. His teeth were long and clinker together with every step he took into the shop. He had on a baggy shirt with the words "RAD MAN" in big bold letters printed on it.

 

They both walked up to the counter, stopping and looking at you curiously. The shorter one spoke first. "long time no see huh.." He seemed so quiet. You nodded with a cheery smile on your face. You stepped around your counter, holding 2 menus in one arm, you scooped up your water pitcher and a tray with cups, scuttling along as you ushered the two to a table. 

The shorter one sat across from the taller one, who seemed fidgety as he took his seat. You cleared your throat and handed them both a menu, along with setting down their glasses and pouring them both water. "Lemme know what you boys want!"

The taller one finally seemed to thrive with energy, sitting up straight and yelling, "I WILL HUMAN! IT IS NICE TO BE IN THE PRESENCE OF SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T FEAR US!" Ok, he's loud. You nodded and gave him a smile, scurrying off back to the kitchen and getting your stuff ready for whatever they ordered. After a few minutes, the louder one seemed to yell that he was ready to order.

You hauled yourself out into the dining room, seeing that another person had come in. A woman in her late 20's you suspected. She was leaned over the counter and looked at you with a scowl, waving you over. When you got close, she spoke with poison in her tone. "You let monsters in here?" You grimaced, standing up straight and with a forced smile you spoke, "Yes I do and if you don't want to eat around them, I would suggest you leave." She looked offended, to which you smiled wider. "I'm going to fucking report you, you know that?" You squinted at her, your brows furrowing as she got louder. "For what? You come into my store and trying to tell me how to run my shop? That I bought? With my money?" She looked even more offended, finally storming out.

You sighed and walked back over to the boy's tables, leaning over it. "Sorry about that, what would you two like?" The taller one's attitude had deflated again, looking almost guilty. "You Did Not Have To Stand Up For Us Ms." He spoke softer, which sent a pang of sadness right through you. "Hey! This place is Monster Friendly. Partially why I opened this place up. One of my best friends is a monster and I'll be damned if I let someone disrespect my customers." He perked up again, a smile gracing his oddly malleable face. "VERY WELL! I WILL HAVE THE MANDARIN ORANGE CHEESECAKE AND A MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP MILKSHAKE." You nodded and took his menu, looking over at the shorter skeleton.

"And you?" He seemed to grin at this, to which he leaned forward speaking, "i don't know if what i want is on the menu because you look like the sweetest treat in this shop." You flushed at this, earning a snort from you, to which you slapped the menu over your face. The taller one groaned, his fists hitting the table in a fit of frustration. "SAAAAANS! DON'T DETER OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND!" You chuckled at him, putting a reassuring hand over his wrist. "No worries I'm not going anywhere." He perked up once more, Sans finally saying his order. "ill have strawberry cheesecake with a strawberry milkshake." You nodded and took his menu happily.

You scurried to the back room, throwing your apron around you and securing the straps around your pudgy center. You got to work quickly, getting the stuff for the milkshakes while you sliced the already prepared cheesecakes and set them on their respective plates. The strawberries and cream were thrown into the blender happily as you danced around the silver oven that sat in the middle of the floor, getting the mint chocolate chip ice cream and cups ready.

As the milkshakes finished, you poured them into their glasses, topping each off with a chunk of waffle cone piece and whipped cream, proud of yourself. You put all the stuff on its tray, shuffling hurriedly but carefully out back to the dining room. You slid up to the boy's table, setting the tray down and passing them their items. They both looked ecstatic at that moment, a surge of warm settling on you as you watched them dig in. The taller one spoke first, "HUMAN THIS IS VERY VERY GOOD! ALMOST AS GOOD AS MY WONDERFUL SPAGHETTI!"

Pride swelled in your chest, a large smile gracing your chubby cheeks. "Thank you!" The shorter skeleton sighed in content as he bit into his cheesecake, briefly, you caught a red blob out of the corner of your eye, brushing against the previously closed smile on his face. He nodded to you and gave a thumbs up. You left them to finish their food, going to the back room and stating on the batter for your next cake. You heard a small ding, alerting you that someone had rung the bell on the counter.

You rushed out and saw the shorter skeleton, his wallet in his free hand. You smiled as you told him the total, he quickly pulled out a 20$ bill, sliding it your way. As you opened the register, he waved a hand to you. "keep the change." You looked bewildered for a moment, just before his smile seemed to twitch, seeming more genuine than before. You smiled and tugged his hand forward, planting a gentle kiss on the back of it.

He froze at the sudden contact, his skull flushing a deep red. His bony hand seemed a lot warmer than you thought it'd be. You set his hand down, giving a wave as his brother tugged him away from the counter, giving you a loud goodbye. The rest of your day went by uneventful, your blue bunny friend stopping by and ordering his usual before whisking himself off back to his own place of business.

**San's POV**

As she stepped off of the bus, I watched intently for a few seconds as she walked in the opposite direction of me, my feet shuffling a bit as I pretended to pace away. My hand slid up to my left eye socket, my phalanges curling into the empty space as I gripped onto it, giving a slight tug. Grounded again. Something about her peaked my interest but I couldn't but a bony finger on it.

As I paced home, I got ready to take Papyrus out for the day. He was eagerly slipping on his shoes as I opened the door to our small home, his cheery smile giving me a sense of warmth. "BROTHER, WHERE ARE WE GOING TODAY! YOU SAID IT WAS A SURPRISE AND I COULDN'T BE ME EXCITED." I chuckled at his enthusiasm, my heading cocking back to point behind me. "were gonna go get food." He hopped up, dashing out of the door before me.

As we curbed the corner, I felt that familiar soul pulsate. I'm getting closer to her. His own soul vibrating happily as he got closer to the shop, Papyrus beating me to the door. Once we got inside, the smells hit me all at once. Her scent... It smelled sweet on the bus and now it made sense. I looked at the counter and saw the many pastries and cakes lined up in the glass display. A few cupcakes and muffins and even tiramisu, all presumably freshly baked from the overwhelming scent they let off.

Then you came to the counter. Once you sat us down, you stole glances at me, obviously recognizing me from earlier. She spoke in such a reassuring tone, it made my soul flip in my ribcage. As she walked off after telling us to call for her when we were ready to order, I couldn't help but gawk at her as she stepped away. Her hips were wide, and the way her black pants hugged the delicate curvature of her legs made me practically wince just by looking. She was shorter than most female humans, hell, even I was taller than her.

A bit pudgy around the edges, more meat on her bones. I grit my teeth at the thought of taking a bite out of her before I gave my left socket a firm yank. Papyrus yelped, looking at me with sad eye sockets. I waved him off, telling him I was ok. It was then some pale woman walked in, eyeing us and scoffing loudly and dramatically. Papyrus hadn't noticed her when he called for her to come back. When she stepped out of the backroom, the lady waved her down, whispering something I couldn't entirely hear. I watched as your face twisted with disgust before you started to argue with the woman who stormed out angrily.

It was then I guessed she was talking about us. You came over and I dreaded you telling us to leave...but you didn't. You apologized to us for her disgusting behavior. Papyrus seemed to gain his confidence again, ordering his food. It was then a pun hit, so when you turned to me, I put on my best confident voice. "i dont think what i want is on the menu, cause right now youre the sweetest thing in this shop." Your face flushed immediately, followed by the most adorable snort I'd ever heard.

You chuckled at my joke while Paps did his usual groan and nagged me. Once we both put our orders in, I managed to glance at your nametag. (Y/N). Such a pretty name. A wonderful name. After a bit, you hurried back through the doors, food in hand and a sense of pride practically dripping from your soul. It wasn't a cocky, boastful pride... No. It was a happy, innocent pride. As you set down our stuff, you watched in delight as Papyrus dug in. "THIS IS VERY VERY GOOD HUMAN!" The compliment making your face burn. Cute. Again. When I bit into the cheesecake, I damn near moaned, it was so good. The perfect balance of sweet and creamy.

My tongue slipped past my teeth to clean up the bit of strawberry glaze that stained them, I caught you out of the corner of my eye, stealing another glance. You left after that to let us finish. Once we were done, I got up, looking at the counter, my hand grazed the small silver bell there. You came barreling out from the backroom again, smiling at me. I tugged my wallet from the pocket, handing you the money. Just before she was going to give me my change, I stopped her. "keep the change." Your mood shifted, and before I could walk off, you grabbed my hand. A sudden jolt of energy shot through me, the air leaving my nonexistent lungs. Your warm, delicate lips planted themselves on the back of my hand.

It was a feather-light kiss, but it felt like heaven. Your lips were warm, plump and looked oh so soft. I had to ease myself from getting too riled up in public, my grin stretching a bit more than usual. Papyrus knocked me out of my stupor, a firm hand on my shoulder and I was being whisked away outside. I needed to come back another time. I had to.

When I got home I immediately raced to my room, slamming the door behind me. I had to shed my coat with how hot I was getting, the steady warmth pooling around my coccyx. I grunted for a moment, the mess of pillows on my bed serving comfort as I flopped into bed. The pillow closer to my hips grazed me, only making it harder for me to ignore the tension growing there. Before my mind could decide, my body did it for me, my legs straddling the stark white pillow, my hips tilted at a slight angle as I gave a light push forward. My hands caught the blankets, a breathy huff erupting from my chest. "god no... this is disgusting.. i cant... cant.." There was a jolt that shot right up my spine when I grazed the pillow in a certain way, the red glow from my shorts growing brighter for a moment.

Then she flashed across my mind. I lost my composure, my hands grabbing the pillow that was between my hips. I gave a rough push forward, another grunt coming from me as I pushed against the pillow. Soft grinding followed, my teeth parting so my tongue could hang from it. That's when her name flashed in my mind. "(y-y/n)..." I muttered. Getting desperate, I pushed harder against the pillow, once again, brushing it at just the right angle. I kept at it from there, my bed creaking beneath my weight as I gripped onto the pillow for dear life. "(y/n)...(y/n).." I groaned, my phalanges digging deeper into the pillow before a wave of pleasure hit me, the red glow from my chest flashing before dimming at a slow pace. The pillow was now soiled but, I didn't care. The red glow of the substance faded after a moment, too tired to pay more attention to it.

Before I could protest, I succumb to sleep.


	2. Functionality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse.

The next day you rolled out of bed helplessly, clutching your chest in a vice grip. Another nightmare. You shuddered, standing on your weak legs and hurrying to your bathroom. Your eyes scanned your tired face wearily as you turned the cold metal of the knobs on your tiny bathroom sink.

You splashed the cold water in your face, sending an unrelenting shiver through your body as the sensation brought you back to the present. Everything in you came flooding back. You were alive. You were ok. You're ok. He said he wouldn't hurt you anymore. Just as he crossed your mind, you felt arms snake around your waist.

Your boyfriend planted a kiss on your exposed neck, your hair being pushed aside so he could access it. You shuddered, looking at the purple bruises that lined your neck from the night prior. Your boyfriend had yelled at you for coming in late, even though you were cleaning up shop. He had pushed you and attempted to strangle you before he apologized.

You were still shell-shocked, your breathing slightly ragged. You brushed him off in favor of getting ready for work. You showered quickly, the hot water giving some sense of peace as you eased the sharp pain around your neck. As you stared in the bathroom mirror, you thought on how to cover up the bruising, sighing as you held your throat tenderly. You opted for a bit of makeup, and a pretty black choker you bought a few months back.

Before you left, your boyfriend yanked you away from the counter in the kitchen, pulling you flush against his chest. His gruff voice making your body tremble. "Ya remember what I said, right babe..?" You muttered a soft yeah in agreement, shuffling past him quickly to back away.

You pecked a reluctant kiss on his cheek, giving a fake smile as you dashed out. You had 20 minutes before the bus came but you didn't waste any time getting away from him. You didn't want to be in his company. Before you registered where you were, you heard that familiar voice. "heya." You looked up, seeing that familiar skeletal face looking back at you. "Oh! Hey! It's you again! I never...never got your name." You blurted out before you could notice. Your skeletal acquaintance had seemed to ponder on your statement, the red orb in his socket flickering before it seemed to grow and almost take up all the empty space in his socket.

"i-its. sans. my name is sans." You nodded softly, taking the empty seat next to him. It then dawned upon you, how early he was out. You checked your phone, only being 9:26. The bus came at 9:40. You looked over at him. He was shuffling his slippered feet idly as you checked your phone. You got the chance to study his features a bit more, seeing that there were small cracks around the edges of the empty left socket. The right on didn't have as many cracks but it was still concerning.

He had a black beanie over his head, which sagged a bit in the back. His jacket was red and seemed scuffed around the cuffs and the elbows edges. The cream fur that outlined the edges of the hood was slightly dingy and looked worn out as if it wasn't up to its potential fluffiness. You sighed at his appearance. His black shorts matching his beanie. He looked tired. Physically and mentally.

You had the compelling urge to place a hand on his shoulder, but before that, you wanted to know what he was doing outside so early. "Hey, sorry if this. Question is..personal but what are you doing out so early?" He tensed at this, shifting a bit in his seat.

**San's POV**

"oh.. i work late nights." I managed to blurt out, despite the steadily growing pressure in my chest. She was so close. Her scent was overwhelming at this point. She was staring at me earlier, obviously looking for something to judge me on. She sighed at my response, turning to look ahead of her again. When she turned though, I heard the faint jingle of the pendant on her choker. I caught a glimpse of it, my eye light fading enough that it wouldn't draw her attention. I looked over her face at first, seeing her chubby cheeks, her plump soft lips quivering in the slight chill of the air.

By the time my vision raked across her neck, I could see the faint smudge of makeup along the edges of the choker. Beneath that, I could see the faint mark of a bruise. A bruise? Why would there be a bruise..a..bruise? Someone hurt her. She looked back up at me, a small smile planted on her lips. That dimmed the searing rage that was just about to wash over me. "You and your brother are really nice by the way. You two are always welcome by the shop anytime!" She beamed at me, her nose and cheeks flushed.

She was too cute. But who hurt her? The itching question came back again, but before I could inquire, the bus rolled up next to us. She stood before me, pacing just a few beats before me so I could follow. The situation from the morning prior flashing in the back of my mind. When she stepped on, I heard her mutter and point behind her. "He's with me." The bus driver nodded, letting me on with you. You held a spot next to you but before I could sit, some other man slid into the seat next to you...wrapping an arm around your side. Who was he? You tensed at this, obviously uncomfortable.

"Hey, babe.." You muttered, almost reluctantly. "Hey (Y/N). Who's your friend?" "Oh! He came by the bakery yesterday." "Ah. Alright. Well, be safe at work-" "Lee, you know I'm going to be safe. Stop implying I'm going to get hurt, please." You protested with him. Was this your boyfriend? My soul ached at that thought, the tight feeling in my chest almost making me fall to the disgusting floor of the bus. He leaned over and placed a kiss on your cheek, shooting me a glare. "I'm Lee by the way. (Y/N)'s boyfriend."

My soul jerked, a soft crack resounding in the back of my mind. Shit. When he said that though, you practically flinched, your face flushing again, this time, in shame. I could see your eyes glaze over, the threat of tears overcoming your shamed gaze. He got up and got off just a few stops before our stop. I sat down beside her, albeit reluctantly. "(y/n).. you ok?" "I. Yeah. I'm fine. Fine." You snapped out of your trance at that, giving a weak smile.

"i. uhm..." I wracked my brain for whatever I could, opting for resting a hand on her shoulder. She jolted, almost as if in fear. "whoa. you ok??" You looked like a deer in headlights, your expression scared, terrified almost. You snapped out of it, chuckling reluctantly and placing a hand on my shoulder. There was a familiar jolt, making my breath hitch as you leaned closer to me. You whispered a soft thank you close to my nonexistent ear, making me shiver. Our stop pulled up, to which you hopped off before me.

You looked back to me, almost with pleading eyes before you waved softly, muttering a goodbye. "Bye Sans.. If you wanna stop by today..you can." You walked off before I could agree. Something was off. Something didn't sit right in my nonexistent gut. Lee. It was Lee. **Lee.**  I stormed off, my hands creeping up to my face before I curled my phalanges into my left socket, yanking all too hard. Part of the bottom of my socket chipped, leaving a triangular crook at the bottom left. It fell to the disgusting gray pavement, making a click as it bounced off, falling between the cracks of the worn asphalt. _Shit._  Pap's is gonna kill me.

As I paced hesitantly home, I opted for scratching the back of my right hand fervently, my claws digging into the malleable bone. A few more pieces chipping off. Fuck. By the time I reached the apartment door, I didn't realize Papyrus was still asleep. I fumbled for my keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside quietly. My assumption was right. He was still fast asleep, in his room, the door shut. I sighed, looking over at my room, shuffling quietly over to it. Exhaustion took over for a brief few moments before it hit me again. Lee. _**L**_ ** _ee_**. Fucking LEE. DISGUSTING FILTH. I slammed my door harder than I intended, a few things on my dresser falling over and onto the carpet. I heard Papyrus stir in the other room, a tired grunt coming from behind the thin walls.

I sat at my desk, my fingers creeping up to my already damaged socket before reality hit me. (Y/N). Is she ok? The bruises. The choker, the makeup. Did he do it? No. No, he couldn't have. No. I shouldn't be this upset over it. I shouldn't. No. It's just a random human. Some random girl. No. But its (Y/N). Sweet, pastry and cake scented (Y/N) who had a soft heart. She thought of monster kind and even opened a bakery on our behalf. God, that smile. Who could hate that? Who? When I checked the time, it was only 10:30. I was sulking for 20 minutes over this. I wanted to go see her, (Y/N). Not yet. I had to wait.

As the hours ticked by, I could hear Papyrus stir and shuffle about the house, yelling and screaming about his usual routine. Just before I could settle, I heard the familiar pounding on my door. "SANS!! SANS GET UP! IT'S 6:30!!" **_6:30?_** Where had the time gone?

As I sat up, I looked at my disgusting attire, deciding that I should shower before I go see (Y/N). The hot water that barreled down onto my sensitive bones eased my frayed nerves and the searing pain in my left socket. The crack gave me a splitting headache, but I could bear it while I went to visit her. While I got dressed, looking in the mirror at my black turtleneck, my black sweatpants, and red slippers. I opted for my red beanie this time, shuffling in the full body mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. I shuffled out of the bathroom, Papyrus in his normal, boisterous attire.

As we started out of the house, he perked up, his braces gleaming in the setting sun. "CAN WE GO VISIT OUR BAKER FRIEND?" He had the same idea as me. Good. "sure paps. we can." Casual. As we paced down the street, I saw a few monsters pass by, waving at me and Pap's and telling us about the bakery down the street. Nice to know she's getting attention. As we walked up to the door, you were nowhere in sight. Probably in the backroom. As we stepped inside, the bell rang, the chime giving me a warm rush of nostalgia even though I was here yesterday. That was when it hit. The yelling coming from the backroom.

"WHAT'S MORE IMPORTANT? ME OR THIS DUMB ASS FUCKING BAKERY WHERE YOU SERVE THOSE DISGUSTING FUCKING MISTAKES?!"

"LEE, PLEASE! YOU KNOW THIS IS MY JOB! IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET HERE, I'M NOT LETTING THIS GO SO EAS-"

A loud sound, skin on skin contact, echoed through the backroom. Papyrus tensed at the noise, a whimper coming from him. A few seconds after, loud clattering and a few weak cries came from the backroom before Lee stormed out, eyes wide when he spotted me and my brother. He sneered at us, the disgusting scowl that crossed his features made that familiar fit of rage bubbled up inside me. "Hey!" The fake sweetness that laced his tone made me bitter. "Anything I can get you two?" Papyrus reluctantly answered, his tone much softer than before.

"Yes! Actually..uhm. We wanted to see Ms.Baker.." Lee scowled at this again, his fists clenched against the counter. "Sorry she's not here today, she stayed h-" Before he could finish his lie, you stepped out of the backroom, your face flushed, your hair frayed and obvious tear streaks across your cheeks. You shoved him aside, albeit not intentionally.  Your legs look weak, you look a mess. Physical and mentally. You give a weak smile, motioning for us to go sit. "Hey Sans.. Hey Papyrus.." You sounded so tired and hurt. I cast a glare at Lee, watching his obviously hostile glare at me and my brother. When she seated us, she leaned against the table, making sure her voice was low as she leaned to my direction. "I'm sorry.." was all she could muster.

Suddenly she perked up, her smile faltering a bit as tears threatened to spill. "What'd you boys want?" Papyrus perked up at your enthusiasm, speaking up first. "I WOULD LIKE THE SAME FROM YESTERDAY!" She beamed at his enthusiasm, sending a rush of relief of over me. "And you Sans?" Hearing her say my name, it sends another rush of warmth through me. "same as yesterday." She nodded and waddled off, going in through the backroom, Lee following her quick. I heard a yelp just before soft sobbing. Papyrus looked at me, worry painting his features. He spoke in an almost whisper which made my soul clench. "Is Ms.Baker ok?" I was about to speak, my teeth parting, then shut it, giving a soft nod. After a few minutes, (Y/N) shakily stumbled out of the backroom, her platter in hand and her smile looking strained and tired. She gives us our food and steps off quickly, a quiet, choked sob coming from her as she turned.

We eat in silence. As we finish, I leave the money on the counter, much to the dismay of Papyrus, wanting to say bye. When we left, I couldn't help but slam my fist into the brick wall of the outside establishment. The walk home was so sullen and tense, Papyrus didn't even tell me goodnight. I looked at my now half broken phone in hand, Undyne's number on screen. I told her I needed to stop by, to ease my nerves.

While I walked, I stopped by the bakery before the night ended, seeing all the lights off and the closed sign flipped. I clenched my fists, looking away before I got too upset. There's gotta be a camera system.. Maybe I can see what happened? What he did to her. Lee. LEE.

**_HUMAN GARBAGE._ **

By the time I got to Undyne's apartment, I could hear frantic shuffling and muffled sobs. Then I felt it. The pulsate. It's her. Before Undyne could even register I was here, I pushed the door open, albeit as softly as I could. You were huddled on the sofa in Alphys' lap, sobbing uncontrollably. Your form was shaking and ragged breaths heaved at your chest, making you shudder. Your fists were clenched tight, hugging onto the fabric of Alphys' graphic tee. She was the first to spot me, still clad in my unusual attire.

Undyne came storming out of the kitchen, tray in hand. She had what I could smell, your scent overtaking most of the living room, was tea. You were still reeling, your hair was a mess, face flushed brightly. You were still flush against Alphys' chest, your sobbing nothing more than dry hiccups and wheezes. You finally sat up when Undyne placed a rather gentle hand on your shoulder. "Hey.. Punk. You ok? You together yet..?" You gave a faint nod before sitting up, rubbing your puffy eyes, you finally caught sight of me. Standing awkwardly in the doorway.

**Your POV**

"O-oh fuck ok.. Hey! Hey... Hey Sans.." You managed to muffle between labored breaths, seeing him stand there, dazed and somewhat shaken. He looked appalled at your current state, his eye light focusing on you. "hey (y/n)." He said flatly, his gaze faltering as he looked to Undyne. "You know this punk, Sans?" "yeah i do." You shuffled awkwardly on the couch, sighing as you took the tea from the tray, still leaning on Alphys for support. Undyne sat across from you both, Sans sitting on the couch beside her. He was still staring at you, which put you on edge more.

You held onto the cup, taking a sip and relishing in the warmth that the tea gave you. You sighed and set the cup on the coffee table in front of you. Sans seemed to be eyeing you so intensely, your chest was getting tight. He finally spoke up, his voice mellow, "im sorry i didnt help back at the bakery." Undyne slammed her hands on the table, the glass of tea falling over and making a mess. "YOU WERE THERE WHEN HE FUCKING HIT HER?!" You winced, flinching at the response.

Sans seemed to look guilty at this, reaching his hand up to his eye socket, he gave a firm yank. You flinched at this, standing up quickly and grabbing his hand before he reeled back and did it again. He looked mortified at this, his frantic breathing catching you off guard. There was something wrong. There was a large chip in his face now, one that wasn't there this morning. "Sans what happened.." It came out before you could stop yourself.

Your hands gently felt at the warm bone, the crack being a tapering triangular cut. It was wide at the base, closest to his socket, before it faded out into a dull crack, almost reaching his grin. You shuddered, looking at his empty sockets. "Sans.. Are you ok? You. You're not upset, are you? Why'd you do that, you're hurting yourself." He seemed to snap out of his stupor, his eye light coming back. "y-yeah. yeah. im fine just. i do that when im upset." You sighed, pulling him in and giving him a firm hug.

"I'm ok. No need to be upset.." You sighed and stepped back, looking at his expression. "(y/n). stop. youre trying to change the subject. lee. he hit you didnt he?" Undyne was torn, Alphys had gone and cleaned up the tea. "He did. But! He said he wouldn't anymore! He promised me last night when he-" You paused. Fuck. You said too much. Undyne spoke first, her teeth bared. "When he what?" Her tone was angry and laced with resentment. "when he put those bruises around her throat. i can see them ya know." He gently traced his fingers across the bare skin of your throat, the makeup barely there anymore. Something about his touch felt...right. It was warm and gentle, almost cautious as if he was afraid you would break under the very brush of his phalanges. Your breath hitched when he touched you, your eyes focusing on his. His full socket was focused on your face, the damn near intimate moment was broken by Undyne's angry growl.

"(Y/N). I've made the decision. Sans. She's staying with you for a week." You and Sans both looked at him, scared for a moment. What would Lee think of that? What would he do to you when you got back? "She can't stay with me because I'm gonna have to go get her clothes for her, that'll be enough trouble." Sans seemed to clutch your hand for moment, red droplets of sweat beading at his skull. "only if she files a police report." Police report? You had no evidence against Lee, the police would never listen to y- "Your neck. You can show that to the police. You can get him arrested! You can finally get him arrested! Fucking finally!" You thought on that.

He wouldn't be able to hurt you. Ever. He wouldn't ever. You would be free. No more emotional trauma, no more bigotry, no more hatred, and pent-up stress, no more beatings and covering up the scars. Nothing. You looked to Undyne, then looked to Sans, tears welling up in your eyes as you leaned in, hugging onto him for dear life. Everything came crashing down right then and there. Just before you blacked out, you heard someone whisper something.

_"ill keep you safe."_


	3. Settling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 new chapters!!!?? So soon!? HELL YEAH IM ON A ROLLLLLL

She woke up just a few minutes later. Sans was still clutching her hand, his bony fingers digging into the tender flesh of it, almost as if he didn't want to let go. She could tell the constant contact was easing his own worries, his hand was now only tracing along the edges of his empty, cracked socket.

He eased up eventually when she sat down next to him, her body shifting close enough that her thigh was gently pressed against where his own would be. She gently squeezed his hand, making his head snap in her direction.

"I'll. I'll make the report. Tomorrow morning." Undyne nodded in approval, Sans seemed to relax at this. His rigid posture easing up as she agreed to their pleas.

When midnight rolled around, you handed Undyne your keys, letting her wish you a 'stay safe'. Something she needed way more than you.

Alphys decided to tag along with her, which left you and Sans sitting on the couch in a semi-comfortable silence. He was still lightly holding your hand, only now, he was drawing light circles on the back of it, his attention drifting off into whatever thought wracked his brain.

"(y/n)." You snapped out of your daze, looking over at him.

"uhm. i. are you ok? im still sorry i didnt help at the bakery."

You hushed him, giving him a gentle pat on the back. You could tell he meant well, his rigid posture came back though.

You heard a soft gasp when you made contact with his back, your hand unintentionally tracing the outline of his spine. He looked over to you slowly, his grin stretching just a tad. A genuine smile.

"Don't be. I know monsters don't have full-fledged rights just yet, and if you intervened, Lee would have definitely blamed you for the, ya know. Physical damage. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." You meant every word of that too.

Sans sighed, easing up. Before you could relax, he yanked you into a tight hug, his hands grappling onto your lower back, the other tangled in the frayed mess that was your hair.

He was clutching onto you tight, in a protective manner almost. He body was shaking, not too much but it was an uncertain rumble that seemed to ravage his body.

"im still sorry.. sorry. i. he wont hurt you again. i wont let him."

You swallowed hard, that last bit sending a chill down your spine but also a sense of warmth and security.

You'd be staying with Sans and his brother, which didn't unnerve you as much, seeing as it was for your own safety.

You leaned away from the hug, gently running your hands along his shoulders, your thumbs rubbing small circles into them. He once again went slack, his hand that was tangled in your hair, now resting along the nape of your neck, the other gently thumbing your hip. You smiled, tears pricking the ends of your eyes. He gently thumbed them away, letting his hand rest against his lap.

Curiosity got the better of you, your hand creeping up to his face. You gently ran a thumb just below his empty socket, over the crack that he had made. It was unsettling. Why did he hurt himself? You gently traced around the crack, then his socket, albeit cautiously.

You didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He seemed to lean into the touch, his mouth hidden behind the neck of his sweater. He gave a shaky sigh, taking a deep breath before exhaling hard.

He cupped his free hand over the one that was tracing his socket, pulling it close to his permanent grin. It shifted, his teeth parting to reveal massive fangs and what you presumed was a bright red tongue.

His grin shifted, seeming to make the presence of shut lips as he pecked a kiss to the back of your hand.

You flushed at this, giving a soft chuckle.

"Charmer are we?"

"nah. just returning the kiss from yesterday."

You giggled again, leaning into him and hugging him, a soft sigh escaping you.

"Thank you." You muttered before pulling away. Then it dawned upon you.

"You have a tongue?"

He seemed to freeze at this, his face flushing a deep red. Wait he could blush? You chuckled again, looking at him with wonder.

**Sans POV**

Her laugh was the cutest thing ever. She looked at me with so much interest I had to contain myself from showing her what **_other_** magic I could do.

I nodded at her question, my teeth parting again, this time, my tongue crept past them, running along the front of them before slipping back into my mouth. She seemed enthralled by this, and a little flush if I'm reading her face correctly.

"Can I touch it?"

She seemed to flush more at her odd question, recoiling and yelping.

"I MEAN LIKE, UHM. I. IS THERE ANY OTHER MAGIC YOU CAN DO LIKE THAT? THAT I CAN LIKE, UH.."

I could tell she was panicking on the inside, her face flushed a beautiful hue. God, she was adorable. All the physical contact tonight has gotten me more than hot, but I'd have to save that for later.

"yeah i do. dont panic."

She relaxed at this, a pained wheeze coming from her figure. She watched carefully as I held my hand out to her, a small red orb forming in the palm of my hand.

It was the same material as my tongue, so it should feel about the same. The surface of it looked sleek and glowed a beautiful red hue. It glimmered a bit, just before she took it out of my hand, running her fingers along it curiously.

She beamed at this, looking at me with a look I couldn't quite pinpoint the feeling behind. Then. She licked it.

The orb. She tasted it.

**_God, yes._ **

"Strawberry and cherry. Huh. That's kind of...cool."

She perked up, looking at me with another spark of wonder in her eyes.

"DOES THAT MEAN THIS IS EDIBLE!?"

She practically yelled, catching me a bit off guard.

"i-i mean you could! but its like.. uh. youve never had magic food im guessing?"

"Nope! This is all really new, Undyne has only ever shown me fighting magic!"

You seemed eager, giving off that same childish wonder as Papyrus.

You brought the orb up to your lips again, taking another experimental lick, sending a shudder right through me. You caught on that time, looking at me curiously.

"Wait if you made this. Does that mean you can _feel_  what I do?"

"to some extent yes but not a whole lot."

You eased up, gently squishing the orb in your delicate hands, just before you stood, going over to your bag that was sitting by the front door.

You pulled out a small mason jar, gently dropping the orb into it. You screwed the lid shut, setting it back in your bag.

"I'll keep that safe." You mumbled to yourself before coming to sit down by me again. "whatcha gonna do with it?"

"Probably try and implement it into some of my food. Or try to. I don't know how magic works with human food."

You said thoughtfully. Seeing you so focused was honestly too cute for words.

You looked so serious, yet that sense of excitement was still shining through. You looked tired still though, and you would need your rest for tomorrow.

"i got an extra key to this place, lets lock up and head home ok?"

You tensed for a moment before nodding, standing from the couch and looping your arm around mine.

You smiled at me, leading me to the door. I grabbed your bag before you could, your pleas of asking if you could hold it went right over my head.

"no can do. you deserve a break."

You chuckled and gave me a light shove, me being the master of all comedy, I gave a mock fall, holding myself against the wall of the apartment.

"Oh no, I didn't think you were falling for me so soon Sans."

I whipped around to see a witty grin plastered on your adorable little face.

"oh is this a pun battle, because i can assure you i can win this with no skin off my nose."

You howled at that, your laugh filling up the empty air and bringing it to life.

"Oh, you won't get under my skin so easy bone boy!"

You managed to bark between labored breaths, chuckling and giggling as we locked the door behind us.

"pore choice of a comeback there sweetheart." You howled again, your face flush from straining to contain your laughter.

You paced beside me, still giggling and mumbling to yourself. "You're really good at puns, wow."

You placed a hand on your chest, clutching helplessly while you tried to compose yourself. Your soul seemed to pulse happily, much more preferred than the pulse of agony from earlier in the night.

Once we got out of the building, you told Undyne to drop your clothes off tomorrow morning when she got them. She seemed to strain and gave a faint yes before hanging up.

"I hope she's ok."

"me too."

Instead of porting, I opted for walking with you, wanting to not waste the valuable time.

You tugged me to look at where you were pointing, the sky. There was an array of stars that tangled together and lit up the sky, not many that we could see though.

"THERE! Those ones closer to the North Star, its a constellation I made up myself as a kid!"

You looked so excited, your eyes practically twinkling.

"I called it the Stellar Worm."

You snorted at this, slapping your hand over your mouth.

"god that is lame."

You nudged me playfully, barking with laughter again.

"Hey! I was like 7 at the time!"

"still lame." You stormed off ahead of me, sticking your tongue out when you whipped around to mock me.

You raced ahead of me, giggling and yelling as you hopped off along the pavement, seeming to have pulled a full 180 from earlier. You seemed alive, and then. It hit me. There was a shockwave as you leapt up and yelled, your soul sending a rush of warmth right through me.

And there it was, in all its glory. I could see it and it wasn't even out of your chest. You were opening up. When you finally got back down to earth, you spun to face me.

Your soul was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my sockets on. It was a beautiful light blue, defining patience.

And then it shifted, to a soft lime green. Friendliness. Then again. A soft peachy, coral color. Precision. Then back to that beautiful blue. God, it was enchanting.

The only thing that would have deterred my thoughts were the many cracks that seemed to cling onto you. There were so many. Like black tendrils that wouldn't let go of you.

Yet your soul was still so bright. It was amazing. You snapped me out of my stupor finally, your hand waving in front of my face.

"oh. heh. sorry you dont know where to go from here. follow me." You paced next to me, your smile having faltered but, you still seemed lively.

It gave me a bit of hope.

**Your POV**

While we walked, we passed my shop. A familiar chill running through you but, Sans put a hand over your shoulder. He tugged you in and gave you a soft smile.

By the time you got to his house, you were exhausted. Not as exhausted mentally, but physically and emotionally, you were beat.

He lead you in, shuffling around quietly.

"my bro is still asleep, but you can stay in my room for tonight, just give me a moment."

He shuffled off before you could protest, leaving you standing awkwardly by the door. You got the chance to look around at the living room while he left you there.

There were 2 couches on either side of the coffee table, along with a loveseat on the other end of it. There was a small fireplace in front of the table, the centerpiece having been decorated with snow globes and other Christmas like decor.

There was a small rug sitting at the foot of the loveseat, which had some spaghetti embroidery in it.

Cute. You were yanked away from your thoughts by Sans shuffling into the room, a pile of clothes and a towel folded neatly over his arms.

He was changed into more casual clothes now, his sweater replaced by a V-neck long sleeve shirt, black shorts, and red slippers. He didn't have his beanie on and that's when you noticed.

There was a hole in his head.

A large gaping, jagged-edged hole in his head. He shuffled meekly up to you, handing you the clothes.

"a shower might uhm. calm your nerves. bathrooms this way."

He handed you the clothes, gently ushering you along to the bathroom. You were still taken aback by the hole in his head. Not weirded out but, worried. Is he ok? Does it hurt?

Before you could realize, you reached out and gently brushed your hand against the edge of the hole, earning a yelp from you when he jerked forward.

A small cut was made on your hand sadly, making you drop the clothes he had given you.

He panicked and held your hand, shakily looking at the blood pooling along the vertical cut. He paused.

He looked at it curiously before bringing your hand up to his face, his breath fanning over the cut almost...hungrily.

Before you could process, you felt that familiar tingle, like from the magic orb, flit across your tender skin. It was his tongue. It was warm and practically vibrating with magic, his hot breath only making you tense up more.

He seemed entranced by the cut, unintentionally, he squeezed your hand softly, forcing more blood out of the cut.

He shivered at this, pushing your hand flush against his face, his tongue coiling heatedly around the wound. His fangs gently grazed the side of your hand as he licked tenderly at the open wound, too lost in his own thoughts to notice your look of utter shock.

His face was flushed a deep red, his sockets screwed shut. He was relishing in the taste of your blood, which didn't unnerve you as much as it should have.

Undyne told you the struggles of the underground, hesitantly. But she told you.

Sans obviously was no exception to the torment down there. He finally realized what he was doing, yanking away frantically and wiping the dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth frantically.

"i. fuck. im. oh god im sorry, i didnt mean to. i-"

You paused him before he could bash himself.

"No no. Its. It's ok just a little different ya know?"

You gave a light-hearted chuckle, taking his hand in your own. He flinched at the contact, a soft sigh escaping your lips before you gave a gentle kiss to the back of his hand.

"I'm fine. Hey, at least I didn't get any on the carpet!"

You tried to act chipper, to your delight he perked up, chuckling dryly. "y-yeah. uhm. you should go on and shower now."

He scurried off, leaving your standing in front of the bathroom door dazed. He went to the living room, flopping onto what you could hear, was one of the couches. You sighed and stepped into the bathroom, stripping down and stepping into the hot water excitedly.

**Sans POV**

Her blood. Even her blood was sweet. God. GOD. I couldn't help myself, I'm disgusting. But I couldn't not do it. It was so sultry and left the best taste in my mouth. It was just as overwhelming as your scent.

I didn't mean to squeeze her hand as hard as I did but I had to have more. I would have lost it if I had gone too far.

She didn't pull away, nor was she disgusted. God. She was truly perfect. Maybe she'd let me do it again? All of this was leaning in my favor and I knew, something would happen. Something.

But for now. I was going to keep this positive attitude. I was pulled from my thoughts by the soft shuffling of feet coming down the hall. Then a loud bang.

"MISS BAKER WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU HERE- AND SO LATE!?"

Fuck. Papyrus stepped out of the hall with you in his arms, clutching onto your dirty clothes. You had the towel slung carelessly over your shoulders, your hair clinging to your still wet face.

You even looked good wet. Probably in more than one way. He set you down, right in my lap. With a sudden oof noise, you flailed for a moment, before I caught your wounded hand, gently running my thumb over the still fresh wound.

You tensed for a moment before I planted a gentle kiss on it. You giggled. God so fucking adorable.

Papyrus had his hands on his hips in front of us, his penguin pajamas taking the seriousness out of him.

"shes gonna be here for the week. ill explain tomorrow morning paps. everyone is tired."

Papyrus faltered for a bit, sighing before he gave (Y/N) a pat on the head. "ALRIGHT. FAIR ENOUGH. GOODNIGHT MISS BAKER." You smiled and wished him a goodnight shifting before you got...comfortable in my lap.

"For a skeleton, you're pretty comfortable." I chuckled, watching as your nose scrunched up and wriggled in a seemingly annoyed fashion.

"thought you were gonna sleep in my room."

You seemed to freeze at this, your face losing its color before you stood, albeit hesitantly.

"Y-Yeah! Sorry! Uhm. I.." You shuffled on your feet for a moment. You didn't want to go. _Oh._

I gently grabbed your wounded hand again, gently tugging you back into my lap, holding onto you gently. You sighed for a moment, your body trembling as you seemed to cave into me.

You held onto me tight, squeezing my hand.

"I'm just used to, holding..something when I sleep. Am I allowed to, uhm." "yeah. you can sleep with me." You eased up at this, shoving your face into my chest.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THOSE CONFUSED. IN THIS TIMELINE JERRY WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THE FAMINE. Alright? Ok good. Sorry for the confusion.


	4. A New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit short or boring but next chapter will be FULLLLLL of stuff.

**Sans POV**

When I woke up, she was still clutching onto my shirt, like a lifeline. Her breaths were somewhat uneven and her face was flushed. Her hair splayed messily around her chubby face. She looked so peaceful. I gently pushed her hair aside, looking at the faint bruises that still lined her neck.

She winced as I brushed my fingers over the marks, curling deeper into me. I held the nape of her neck gently, curling my fingers into the soft hairs that danced around the back of her neck.

She cooed softly at this, her hands loosening their grip on my shirt. Her breaths seemed to slow, her furrowed brows easing up.

"(y/n).." She twitched. Her body curling further into mine again. I gently traced along the curve of her jaw, my thumb rubbing gentle circles on her chin.

I brought her face up to mine, just enough that my teeth were barely gracing her plump lips.

Her breath fanned out against my face. She was so small and frail. Her body was in my hands. I could hurt her. But something in me keeps telling me no. Her nose twitched just a bit as I gently ran my thumb along her bottom lip. Finally, I spoke again.

"(y/n). wake up. its 12:38." She shifted just a bit, her lips parting to speak. Her small incisors looked like toothpicks compared to my fangs. Her tongue shifted a bit in her mouth, she ran it along the backside of her incisors before talking. "Five more minutes please.."

I sighed. She clutched onto my shirt a tad more, her eyes fluttering open to make eye contact with my one red eye light. She looked deep. Her half-lidded eyes, parted lips, and shallow breaths fanning across my face. She looked so mesmerized in that moment, her flushed face making my soul vibrate in its place.

She sighed and sat up, tugging away from me. _Damn it._  She stretched, the black long sleeve shirt I gave her enveloped her small hands, the sleeve of the shirt falling back and clumping just behind her elbow. She set her arms down, swinging her legs over mine and sliding off of the couch.

She spun on her feet to face me, looking a bit winded but, it was better than her torn expression from yesterday. "When do you wanna head down to the police station?"

"i wanna stop by your shop first."

"Wh- Why? Its closed today."

"you have cameras in the backroom right?"

"Yeah. I do? What about them..."

"more evidence."

Your expression shifted, just before you sighed, fidgeting with your hands meekly.

"Alright. We can do that."

You smiled brightly at me, making my soul flutter in my chest again. I lead you to my room, yawning and gently nudging the door open. You shuffled in quietly behind me, your hair messy and unkempt. I shuffled through my dresser once I got to it, picking out a red turtleneck I had yet to wear. It would be a bit big on you, but I'm sure you'd just wear it as a dress.

I looked at my mangled phone on my nightstand, sighing. You had the same thought as I looked to it. "You gonna get that fixed or.."

"i will eventually."

"How'd you even break it?"

"got a tad more angry than i wanted."

"Fair game. Fair game."  
  
I held out the sweater to you, along with a pair of slippers that I hadn't worn to death. You gratefully accepted, a warm smile planted on your adorable face. "Thank you bone boy.." You mumbled, shuffling out of my room and across the hall to the bathroom. You shut the door behind you quietly, just as Papyrus burst from his room full force, declaring that I not be lazy today.

"well i gotta take (y/n) to the police station so i cant afford to be lazy right now. as much as it sounds appealing."

"LAZY BONES! BE SAFE WHEN YOU GO! ASGORE NEEDS ME AT THE FLOWER SHOP TODAY!"

"you be safe bro."

He stormed off back into his room, mumbling a NYEH HEHE as he shut the door. (Y/N) flung the bathroom door open a few moments later, looking up at me tiredly.

The sweater was so much better on her. The neck of it cupped delicately around her chin, her belt from her work clothes was tied around the waist to hold part of it up, the extra fabric bunching up and making it look looser on the top side. The end of the sweater stopped mid-thigh, covering all of her fleshy parts like I hoped it would. The sleeves were rolled up to look like cuffs, and the red slippers complimented her "I just rolled out of bed" look. Her hair was lazily tossed behind her ear, the left half dangling in her face.

I stared for a moment, watching as she walked up to me, holding out the clothes I let her borrow. "Thank you." She mumbled. A warm smile painted across her face. I took the clothes and set them on my nightstand, her scent had completely overtaken them. I sighed set them down, grabbing my beanie from the dresser and slipping it onto my head.

"alright. let's go."

We left swiftly, her tiny legs carrying her at a fair pace next to me. As we got closer to her shop, I couldn't help but feel like something was **_off._**

Then I felt it. The pulse.

**Lee.**

He was somewhere around the shop, I just had to pinpoint it. As she unlocked the door, I grabbed her, slinging her over my shoulder.

"WH- SANS! WARN ME NEXT TIME!"

"shhhh. keep quiet.. something doesnt feel right."

She tensed at this, her hands gently digging into the fabric of my shirt. We shuffled into the backroom, cautiously, my eye light scanning the room. Nothing here. I set her down and let her lead me to the small black door at the back of the kitchen. She unlocked it, stepping in quietly.

She flicked on the light, telling me to give her a moment while she got the tapes. I stood guard in the door, tracing the small cracks along the back of my left hand.

Then another pulse came.

My sockets narrowed as I watched the door to the backroom creak open slowly, much too quietly for (Y/N) to hear. There he was. The human filth, dubbed Lee. He hadn't seen me yet, which was perfect. I slipped into the room quietly, locking the door and turning to (Y/N).

"forget finding the right one, grab all of them and lets get out of here."

"I'm just grabbing a few other things, I got the tape already."

"(y/n). lee is here. we need to go."

She froze at that, her face paling. She looked at me, her eyes wide and glazed over. I grabbed her wrist softly, tucking the tape into my shorts pocket. I pulled her flush against my chest, telling her to hold onto me.

"if he breaks anything thatll be more dirt on em."

I took a shortcut out of the shop with (Y/N) clutching desperately to me. Her breath caught in her throat as the world shifted around us both, her eyes still wide as she focused on me.

"alright, lets hurry and get away from here."

I scooped her up, holding onto her tight. As much as I didn't want to, I jogged hastily in the direction of the police station, trying to keep my cool as we got closer.

When we got to the front doors, I set (Y/N) down, my hands on my knees as I took a deep breath. "fucking hell. i will never run again in my fucking life."

"Oh my god, you cursed."

"fuck yeah i did! god i hate running."

She chuckled, the sweater neck muffling most of it. She turned and opened the doors, letting me shuffle in first. The tension in the room shifted, all of the officers and workers staring at me.

You stepped in after me, gently slipping your hand into mine. "He's here with me." Some of the officers eased up, looking at me with a genuine smile.

You dug through my pocket, grabbing the tape and walking over to one of the officers, saying something that I couldn't entirely hear. They looked up to me, the back to you. Nodding, they signaled for me to follow you both as the female officer took you into one of the rooms. I sat down in the chair next to yours that faced her desk.

"Alright, Ms.(L/N). Sans. Recap this for me from the top."

That's when you told me the most gut-wrenching, infuriating story I've ever heard.

**Your POV**

"This has been going on for about 2 years but. Its gotten worse in the past year. I'll start there."

You inhaled hard, gently clutching the fabric to the sweater Sans let you borrow.

"It started when the monsters came to the surface. I had always been fascinated by them, and I'll save you the hardy details, but after about 3 months, with the money I was saving for just a normal bakery, I'd decided to turn it into a monster friendly bakery. Lee didn't like that idea AT ALL, and openly vented to me about it."

You looked to Sans who was clutching onto the end of his shorts hard. He looked tense.

"When I told him that I didn't like how he was yelling at me, he. He hit me. I got upset and left for a few hours. That's when I ran into one of my now good friends, Undyne. I can bring her in and she can vouch for me as well about the abuse. The only reason she didn't do much sooner is because monsters don't have full-fledged rights yet. And Lee constantly threatened to blame the attacks on her."

"Why didn't you come to us yourself sooner?"

"I... That's where another problem comes in."

"His father is the chief of police in the town over. And a few of his family members work here. He threatened me that his family would overlook the entire case if I tried to tell anyone."

Sans looked up at you, shocked. His sockets were wide and his face was pale.

"I see. Well. I'm glad you came straight to me. I'm the chief of this station and I usually won't see cases like this but. Now that I know he's using his connections to continue to harm you, I'll take this into my own hands. As for proof of abuse?"

You pulled your phone from your lap, going into your audio files, you showed her various clips you recorded, including a clip from the night he strangled you.

Then you pulled down the neck of the sweater.

She winced, gently resting a hand on your shoulder. "Thank you for coming to me with this. And you." She turned to Sans.

"Thank you for keeping her safe. Even though you knew you would get hurt if you got too involved, you still looked after her. I applaud you, young man."

Sans nodded, gently resting a hand on your shoulder. "Ms.(Y/N), a restraining order is to be in place, you can sit in here while you fill it out. I'll be right back. I need to look through my files to see who is connected to Lee." She shuffled through her desk and handed you a manila folder and a pen, nodding as she stepped out of the office.

You caved right then and there. The hot tears that pooled out of your tired eyes making your vision blurry. Sans gently held your shoulders, shushing you softly.

"itll be over soon."

He whispered to you, his hands gently running themselves through your hair.

You held onto the pen hard, quickly writing down your info and Lee's. Sans gently ran his hand along your back, shushing you as you cried through the entire thing. The chief came back a few moments later, holding a few folders in her hands.

"Alright, Ms.(Y/N). You can head home. You look like you need the rest."

You nodded and stood up, holding onto Sans' hand desperately. You shuffled through the station, your face flushed from all the strain. When you and Sans stepped outside, you both walked somberly home, leaning on his side the entire way.

Tomorrow would be a new day. 


	5. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes. All downhill from here.

The restraining order never did get filed. The chief of police was found dead in her home the next day, along with her golden retriever, his body slung helplessly over the awning that was on the porch. His guts were tied with hers and thrown out into the front lawn. Time of death was 5:43 AM.

The manila folder with the files in them were mysteriously taken from the home and have yet to be found. You knew exactly who did it. You knew exactly who was behind it. Were they listening in? How could this all go so wrong so fast? Undyne stopped by Sans apartment briefly that day, telling you that she was going to lay low with Asgore and Toriel on the outside of town.

You were still reeling from hearing the news, your heart pounding in your chest, your breathing hadn't calmed since you got the call. Sans had been coddling you since you broke down in front of him, vomiting the contents of your breakfast all over the kitchen floor. Papyrus had come home early and relayed the series of events to Asgore, Toriel, Alphys and his friend Mettaton.

"(y/n). please." He had been rubbing circles in your back for hours, a warm spot now settling in the middle of your back. You looked up to him, your eyes locking with his, your voice hoarse, throat dry, you spoke.

"Sans. I can't. Express enough. How bad this is. His family KILLED the chief of police. KILLED HER. SHE'S GONE."

Your voice gave out at the end of your plea, tears spilling down your cheeks as onto your already soaking shirt. You smelled like dry, stale vomit and salt. Sans hoisted you up, getting up from his bed, he set you down on the mattress, gently running his thumbs over your cheeks.

"stop crying please."

You looked up at him. He looked just as ragged as you did. His eye sockets had dark circles under them, his face was pale and he had sweat rolling down his round face. His grin was long gone, replaced by a strained grimace. You could clearly see his fangs, running along the bottom of his mouth. His eye light was dim and flickered in and out of existence in the dark void of his sockets.

"i cant handle you being in pain. it. hurts to see you like this."

He strained to talk, his already baritone voice was lower than usual. His hands were shaky, his fingers constantly clenching closed to form a fist then relaxing. Undyne managed to get most of your valuables from your apartment, but whatever she didn't get, was more than likely in the garbage.

You sighed, trying to get yourself together. Once you had gained some composure, you sat up hugging Sans as tight as you could.

"are you gonna be ok? please tell me you are. please."

You hushed him, holding onto him for dear life. You knew Lee didn't know where Sans lived so as long as you stayed out of his line of sight, you'd be fine.

"I'm gonna. Go to work today. You can come if you want."

"(y/n). you shouldnt. you know you might get hurt, i cant afford that, i c-"

"Sans. If you're there. I'll be fine. Lee has proven he won't do anything if you're there or if you can see me."

He tensed at your words, his phalanges digging into your shoulders just a bit before he nodded. "ok. go get dressed, ill  get dressed according to how you dress."

You nodded and slid off the bed, grabbing your work clothes from your bag and going to the bathroom. You showered quickly and slipped into your work clothes, tucking your hair under a black visor.

Sans looked over your outfit and pulled out a short sleeve black shirt from his dresser and a pair of what looked like black jeans from his dresser. He went into the bathroom, showering just like you had and stepped out of the bathroom, buttoning up the top button on his shirt.

He shifted on his feet for a moment, looking for your approval. "You look really good Sans." He chuckled, his face flushing a deep crimson. Daww. Cute. You smiled, gently pat his shoulder, shuffling out into the living room, you slid your boots on. Sans slid on a pair of black slippers.

"I should have known you wouldn't follow through all the way."

"you know me too well then."

You gave him a playful shove and headed out to your shop, being sure to put a reminder to change the locks on all the doors.

Sans shuffled behind the register, leaning against the counter lazily. You both shuffled meekly around the shop as you got stuff prepared, making idle chat as you both worked.

After the first hour of opening, a small group of monsters shuffled in. A moldsmal, froggit and a whimsum all hobbled in, chuckling and happily talking to one another.

Sans leaned over the counter grabbing the tray and the water pitcher and ushering them to a table.

He sat them down and asked them what they wanted. He seemed a lot more upbeat when talking to other monsters, almost like he was speaking to his brother.

He shuffled back to the counter, telling you what they ordered. You shuffled to the back, getting their stuff ready.

**Sans POV**

While she served the monsters that shuffled in and out, I kept feeling a familiar pulse getting closer and closer to us. It couldn't be him. He really doesn't think I'm that dumb huh?

Just as you were serving the set of volcano-like monsters sitting at one of the tables, Lee swung the front door of the shop opening, looking straight at you. You froze, still holding out the platter to the two monsters sitting in their seats. You quickly looked away, smiling at them as genuinely as you could.

Lee smugly walked to the counter, looking me over. _Bitch._

"anything i can do for you, my good man?"

"I would like a table for 2."

"oh who else is eating with you?"

"(Y/N). She's eating with m-"

"sorry sir she isnt. shes clearly working, but i can get ya that table, right this way!"

I wouldn't let him finish as (Y/N) shuffled past me and into the backroom. He went to go around the counter, but before he could, I grabbed his wrist, spinning him around and waltzing him over to his table.

"sorry you arent an employee so you arent allowed back there."

I gave him the best grin I could, my sockets half-lidded while I made hard eye contact with him.

He looked back at me so dumbfounded he didn't have time to register he was even sitting.

"what would you like? the special today is fuckoffyoudumbbitch rhubarb pie."

"I'm sorry what?"

"i said rhubarb pie is the special today."

"I. I'll take that then.."

"alright bitch gotcha."

Before he could hear me, I stepped off, chuckling under my breath. A few of the other monsters heard me. _Good._  As I stepped into the backroom, I saw you leaning against the counter, head in your hands. As I walked over, I ran my hand along your back, shushing you before you could start crying.

"he cant hurt you here. remember? im here."

You looked up, smiling for a second before you straighten yourself out. You pat your apron for a moment then looked to me, gently patting my apron down as well. I looked to see two handprints on it.

"is this flour? this is fucking flour. oh my god fight me."

You chuckled, pointing to where you pat. The handprints were right over my chest. Damn it.

"(y/n), im gonna have to file a report for sexual assault."

"Yeah well last time I filed something, I got someone killed. Lets hope you dont have my luck."

You paused, looking off into wherever for a moment.

"...that joke was. killer."

Awkward silence.

Shit. I stepped off before you could be horrified, slicing the pie that Lee ordered and rushing out of the backroom. I waltzed over to his table, sliding him his pie, giving him a thumbs up and walking back over to the counter.

I watched intently around the shop, flicking through the list of orders and people who were close to finishing. Then Lee got up, slipping his chair back in place and heading for the door.

"uh. lee."

"What?"

"forgot to pay sir."

"(Y/N) is my girlfriend. I don't have to pay."

"(y/n) isnt your gf. and you have to pay."

"HA! WHAT?! She isn't my girlfriend? Like hell she isn't."

"if shes your girlfriend then why did she file a police report against you for domestic abuse? dont think girlfriends do that buddy pal."

"Oh, I heard. Ha. I heard."

"good well, im getting tired of you, so pay up and leave please."

"I'll leave. But I'm not paying."

"glad that you confirmed my suspicions, gonna have to pay up somehow buddy. ill get you to pay somehow. no worries pal chum. you can leave."

He scoffed and stepped out, but before he left, I flicked my index finger, watching as his soul glazed over with the bright color of my magic. The red haze almost made his soul look acceptable, if it wasn't so fucking **_disgusting._**

It was black and grey with gross maroon speckles. The maroon only made me angrier as I watched him stop in the doorframe, clutching his chest for my a moment. My raises finger wiggled just a tad, watching as he stumbled on his feet.

I tapped my raised finger against the countertop happily, watching as he slammed into the ground. It wasn't as hard as I would have liked, but it got my point across.

He looked to me, his bloody nose bringing an eager grin to my face.

"you ok there chum?"

"W-What the...fuck. FUCK- was that?!"

"you need to go the hospital or? i can get ya there quick if ya need."

He stood up, albeit barely. His shirt was stained crimson as he marched up to the counter, grabbing the collar of my shirt and yanking me to meet his gaze.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR FREAK ASS IS DOING BUT IF YOU THINK- YOU CAN TAKE AWAY WHAT'S MINE, YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN."

I had to hold back laughing in his face. Wow.

"ok first of all bud, let go of me. second of all, i dont have an actual throat or really a tongue and my breath still smells better than yours."

Before I could laugh at my joke, he raised his hand, his fist clenched tight. He brought it down, striking me across my face.

You stepped out of the backroom at his voice, looking around, just in time to see him hit me. He let go of my shirt, letting me fall against the counter. You came over, lifting my face and checking to see if he did any major damage.

"Oh my god, fuck. Fuck are you ok?? Sans, Sans look at me!"

Your voice knocked me out of my stupor, my eye light flickering back to you. You looked mortified, your eyes wide and glossy. What was so wrong?

You held my face tenderly, your warm hands running across the cracks under my left socket.

I looked back to Lee, who was gawking at us both. Perfect timing. My grin shifted a bit, curling into a sinister smile.

"yeah. y-yeah. im fine babe, im ok doll."

Your fingers curled against my face for a moment, your pupils shrinking before they shifted again, taking up way more space than I think human pupils should.

You looked over to Lee, who looked. Fucking. Furious.

**_Good._ **

You looked back to me, your fingers grazing under my socket again. You stood and faced him, pointing to the door.

"Lee. Leave. I don't want you to come near me, or my customers again."

"Bitch, I own you. You. Don't. Tell me what to fucking do."

"You. Don't. Own me anymore Lee."

I felt it. There was a pulse. I looked to you, see your soul glisten in your chest. Beautiful. Your nose was scrunched up your brows furrowed and your palms flat against the counter.

"Out."

He scoffed again, mumbling something under his breath.

"Alright. Have fun."

He turned on his heel to walk out, but before he did, he grabbed one of the free chairs by a table closer to the window, whirling it, he flung it to the window. Shattering it.

"I've got something for you (Y/N). Have fun." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY YALL READY FOR THIS ROLLER COASTER !?


	6. Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of that good old-fashioned SEXUAL TENSION MY BOYS.

The monsters sitting in the bakery were definitely shaken up. The police were called but not much was done. A few papers passed back and forth to ensure the window would be fixed by the end of the week, insurance helped with that.

After they all left, (Y/N) and I stood in the backroom. She was scrubbing mindlessly at the dishes in the sink, her eyes staring far off into somewhere I couldn't see. While I shuffled around the kitchen, putting away supplies and other things we'd been using, I heard her yelp and something clatter to the floor.

She had cut herself with the knife she was washing, opening up the wound on her hand from yesterday. She dried her hands off, watching as blood pooled out of the cut again.

I held my breath, staring at it while I ran my thumbs around the cut, trying not to touch it. She looked to me, with a gaze I couldn't exactly decipher.

Her words were quiet, but it sounded like she was asking a question. I stared at her for a moment, then she spoke up again.

"Did...uhm. Did you wanna?"

She gently shook her hand, still held in my own. I stared at the cut for a moment, watching as the blood made a small pool in the palm of her quivering hand.

I raised it to my face just a bit, the scent of her blood sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. My tongue lolled out of my mouth, uncoiling and gently rolling across the wounded area.

She shivered at this, my tongue curling delicately around the wound, lapping up all of the fluid. I shuddered, my sockets closing while I pulled her hand closer, my free hand pulling her flush against my chest.

Her breath hitched, free hand gently gripping to my shirt. My fangs grazed the wound just a tad, making more blood trickle out of the fresh wound. The wound was deeper this time around, the blood coming out in large spurts.

She trembled against me, her breaths shallow and uneven. She gave a soft huff when a soft moan slipped rumbled from my chest, much to my dismay. I pulled her hand away slowly, looking at the wound.

So the magic did work. Good.

She looked at the cut, seeing that the wound had healed over a bit. Her expression shifted for a moment before she looked back to me.

"How'd you do that?"

I stroked a phalange across my chin for a moment, pretending to think of what to say before I chuckled.

"...you wont believe this but.. come closer. its a secret."

I inhaled as she leaned in, pulling her a bit closer. My hands crept along her hips, one gently resting in the small of her back.

"...magic."

She yelped, shoving me away and stomping her foot.

"SANS!"

"i have no idea why you fell for that."

"You are actually evil."

"only for you."

"Wow, that's bullying."

"yeah but youre smiling."

She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand and shuffling off to finish the dishes.

We packed up and left, unceremoniously through the broken window. Well, I did at least. She yelled at me for it, shoving me a bit once I got outside. We walked in silence for a moment, looking around at the quiet streets.

(Y/N) looked around mindlessly, once again, staring off into somewhere I couldn't see. She was lost in her mind, her eyes losing that spark they usually had.

I slowed down to match her pace, my hands tucked in my pockets while I looked ahead as she was.

I felt something slip into my pocket for a moment, alarming me, but when I looked down, (Y/N)'s hand was gently tucked in mine.

Her hand was so small in mine. Warm and tender. She was still looking ahead, and yet she held onto my hand as if it was a way to keep her grounded.

She squeezed softly, a shaky breath escaping her lips. She held on tighter, stepping closer to me.

"you gonna be ok?"

She snapped out of her stupor, looking up to me with wide eyes. She shuffled for a moment, her eyes glossing over ad if she was about to cry.

"Y-Yeah. I'm. I'll be fine."

She sounded so unsure. A rather unpleasant pulse came from her and for the first time since I met her, I watched her HP drop.

**3/5**

It was so low... It had been at 20 when I met her. It doubled when we went to the police station. She's losing herself in all this terrible bullshit. All thanks to Lee.

She squeezed my hand again, holding on tighter. Her face was flushed, deep red blush gracing her chubby cheeks.

Tears ran down her chubby cheeks, her gaze faltering as she succumb to her tears.

We both stopped, looking down to her, I scooped her up, cradling her close to my chest. "lets get you home."

I took a shortcut home, dropping (Y/N) onto the bed softly. She shifted, wiping her steaming face with quivering hands. I hushed her, gently petting her frayed hair from her face.

"(y/n). come on... im here for you."

She looked up to me, her face still flushed, her little nose twitching with her hiccup and sniffle that escaped her. Even when she cries, she's beautiful.

"I-I just.. I'm ge-getting the people I love hurt! Y-You got hurt! U-Undyne has to. To hide! Because of me!"

You wailed, your breaths ragged and torn. You rolled over on the mattress, turning your gaze away from me. I stood up, picking you up from the bed, setting you in my lap.

My arms gently wrapped around your midsection, one of my hands gently cradling the back of your head while you cried into my shirt.

"(y/n) were here because we love you. undyne is only hiding so that she can stick around longer than if she went in, spears blazing and all that bullshit."

I gently pulled her face away from my chest, holding one of her cheeks in my hands.

"friends stick by you. me undyne papyrus and alphys are your glue right now."

Her sobs dimmed out to quiet hiccups, her tears still flowing endlessly. She whimpered and clung to me tighter, her arms wrapped tight around my sternum.

"Thank you.."

It was so choked up and frail I barely heard it. She sighed and clutched onto me tight, her shaky hands running along my cheek.

She pulled away, looking into my sockets for something I couldn't pinpoint.

I decided to try and change the subject, sifting through my list of things to talk about when it hit me.

**Your POV**

He shifted a bit, setting you on his thigh bone. His legs were crossed and he slouched forward a bit. He was like a giant skeletal teddy bear honestly.

You suspected him to be more uncomfortable than he is but he has some sort of cushion to him. And his shirt fills up and doesn't cave in. So there something there, you just can't figure out what.

He smiled, a bit wider than before, then placed one of your hands in between both of his.

"hey. how do you feel about flying?"

You looked up at him curiously, his grin smug and confident.

"I've wanted to but. Don't have that kind of, ya know. Materials nor money."

He nodded, letting go of your hand before he picked you up, setting you on the carpet.

"Hey! I-I was comfy!"

He chuckled, brushing off your protests before he raised a hand, his eye light flickering a bit. There was a tight feeling that enveloped your chest, not an uncomfortable one, but it was filled with a sense of warmth and endearment. As if someone placed a blanket over just your heart.

The steady rhythm of your heartbeat suddenly became more prominent, just before you felt your feet leave the carpet altogether.

You shrieked, flailing a moment before you looked to Sans, who was chuckling. He smiled at you, his eyes locked with yours.

"calm down. i wont drop you."

You shifted, giving a soft nod. You were raised higher and higher, just before you were hovering a few inches below the ceiling. He twirled his hand slowly, letting your tense body twirl happily in the air.

His head was rested in his palm of his free hand, his grin seeming more relaxed than smug. You chuckled, gently pushing yourself away from the ceiling, letting your body drift gracefully away from it.

You sighed, succumbing to the warm feeling that soon spread through your body, giving you a pleasant shiver.

You twirled, your arms free and limp. After a few minutes, he lowered you back onto the bed, wrapping his arms tight around your waist.

It was nice like that for a few moments, just the soft rumbling in Sans chest as he exhaled, his phalanges gently digging into the cushion of your stomach.

A faint rumble that echoed in the room is what caught your attention next.

Was that a purr? You looked back to Sans to confirm he heard it too, but when you faced him, his eye sockets were empty and his face paler than you'd ever seen it.

He scooted back a bit, his spine hitting the wall that his bed was pressed against.

Then it hit you.

"Sans, did you just purr?"

He coughed hard, beads of sweat rolling down his skull fast. You smirked at this, turning in his lap so you were facing him.

He shifted, pressing harder against the wall as if it would swallow him up and take him away from the embarrassment.

You trailed a hand delicately up his chest, feeling his body rattle and shake violently. His breath hitched when you got to his jaw. He looked to you, his eye light fuzzy around the edges, flickering in and out of view.

You gently pet his jaw, going up to the side of his head that didn't have the hole in it, gently gliding your warm hand along the smooth bone. He leaned into the touch, his face flushing crimson as you kept petting him.

Then you heard it again.

He tugged away from the petting, but you weren't gonna give up that easy. You got up on your knees, tugging his head close to you. You rested his head gently on your collarbone, gently petting his skull. He fidgeted for a moment, succumbing to the special treatment.

The purrs rippled in his chest, sending a hefty vibration right through you. You chuckled, as he nuzzled softly into your neck. He turned his head a little too far, the sharp edge of the hole in his skull slicing a small cut on the left side of your neck.

You yelped at this, slapping a hand over the cut quickly. Sans sat up at this, looking down at your pained expression, horrified.

"shit! i didnt hurt you did i?"

You shook your head, taking your hand away from the wound. He immediately spotted the blood on your palm, grabbing your hand and gently licking it away. He then looked to your neck, seeing the steady flow of blood trickle down and over your collarbone.

He stared for a moment, his face flushing a deep crimson. His hands let go of your own for a moment, his bony hands grabbing your shoulders firmly.

"Sans.. Sans are you o-"

"shh. let me.."

His voice was deep and raspy, almost as if he was straining. He leaned into you, his tongue swiping across the front of his teeth before it dipped, running up the length of your collarbone. His breath was hot against your skin, shallow and uneven.

He held onto you tighter, before he reached the cut along your neck. He paused there, pulling your shivering body closer. He wrapped his arms around you tight, his chest quivering and shaking as he steadied his ragged breathing.

"youre so perfect.. so sweet.. so warm."

He huffed, a deep growl rumbling from his chest. A red bead of sweat fell onto your shirt. You swallowed hard, your shaky hands coming up to clutch onto the fabric of his shirt.

His tongue trailed hungrily over the cut, sending a violent shiver down your core. His fangs grazed the tender flesh, his breaths making the area hotter and hotter with each exhale he gave.

His voice was a deep rumble as he kept with his sweet talk, breaking away from the licking to speak.

"and you smell so heavenly, it baffles me how lee would mistreat you..."

He purred again, his tongue running fervently across the wound, sending a trail of glowing red saliva to trickle down your neck. His phalanges dug deep into your shirt, his palms shaking with what you could only assume was **hunger.**

He held you flush against his ribcage, small vibrations pulsing in his chest. What was that? Your mind was hazy, foggy even. You'd never had someone be like this with you. Tender but hungry, yet still not going too far. It felt beyond good, it felt amazing.

His fangs gently dug into your neck, making you hiss at the burning sensation. He stopped when you yelped, pulling away and looking at your tense expression. You were sweating just as much as he was now, a pool of warmth swimming in your gut.

Your face was hot, a deep red hue plastered on your cheeks. He had the same, his sockets wide before he pulled away slowly, shifting on his bed and setting you down beside him.

He didn't dare make eye contact with you, his hands clasped together in his lap neatly.

Before you could say anything, his bedroom door flung open, the door hitting the wall hard.

"SANS! ALPHYS IS MISSING!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More DRAMA


	7. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving a very sharp warning here, description of violence, pain, a little gore, and mild rape elements.

"what!?"

"UNDYNE TOLD ME! SHE'S-"

Papyrus choked up, his knees buckling as he fell in the doorframe.

"UNDYNE SAID SHE, SHE WENT INTO TOWN! BECAUSE SHE HAD LEFT SOMETHING SHE NEEDED AT HOME AND SHE HASN'T COME BACK OR ANSWERED HER PHONE OR ANYTHING!"

(Y/N) looked to me, her eyes watering. She inhaled sharply, shakily standing up, she managed to gather herself enough to grab her jacket and her boots, slipping them on.

"Sans, I think I know who took her."

I looked to her, Papyrus gathering himself and looking at her in bewilderment.

She took her phone from her pocket, dialing for someone. After a second, I heard the frantic shouting of Undyne and faint whispering from (Y/N).

She hung up and after a brief moment of silence, she looked up at him, her brows furrowed deep in frustration.

"Let's go. We. We have to go to my apartment."

Sans froze in place, gripping hard onto the bedspread as he eyed her. Was she serious? Was that where Alphys would be? He choked up for a moment before he nodded, grabbing one of his hoodies and tossing it on. The red of it looked just like the sweet shade of (Y/N)'s blood. Not now, he thought. Alphys is missing.

Papyrus and Sans followed behind you, Papyrus weeping all the while. You all dreaded the walk there, Sans reaching up and squeezing your hand every so often. Once you all got to your apartment building, you looked up at your window, seeing that all the lights were off, but you could hear faint sobbing. That was Alphys! You tapped Sans frantically and signaled for Papyrus to duck, shushing him frantically. Sans took initiative and followed you into the building, telling Papyrus to stay put.

He reluctantly agreed as you both trudged up the steps and up to the door. You fiddled with your keys before you managed to unlock the door, pushing it open rather slowly. You peeked inside. The place looked ravaged. But what caught you was Alphys, sitting tied to a chair in the middle of the dining room. You told Sans where she was and you both shuffled in as quiet as you could.

Lee was sitting by the dining room table, slumped over in his chair. He looked like he was sleeping. Good. You managed to get to Alphys fairly quickly, Sans cutting the rope with a sharpened bone he summoned. This was all going surprisingly well. But there it was, that underlying deep guttural feeling of doubt. Something wasn't right. This was too easy. Way too easy.

As Sans ushered Alphys outside, you went to follow suit. That's when you heard it, the soft creak as the chair behind you lost its weight before clambering to the floor. Lee lunged at you, catching your wrist just after you shoved Alphys and Sans out into the hall, telling them to run. Alphys yelped and screamed as Sans shoved her into Papyrus' waiting arms. Sans had told you in the hall he could call him with his soul, so he did just in time. Papyrus scooped up the wailing lizard, bursting out of the building and down the darkened street without a moment to spare.

Now here you were, knife to your throat, staring at Sans as he looked at you with empty sockets. Lee was chuckling wildly, pressing the knife further against your skin. You wailed at this, hyperventilating as he gently tapped it against your throat. He looked down at you, whispering something into your ear that made you cringe. You heard the police sirens in the distance, wincing even more.

"S-Sans! Go! Go, please! I-I'll be fine! I-I can make it but if you get caught you won't! Go!"

He looked at you, his eye light coming back rather quickly. He shuffled on his feet, a single red tear forming in the corner of his right socket before it rolled down his cheek. He ran out of the building, clutching a hand over his chest as he left. Lee let you drop to the carpet, his boot making contact with your back and he kicked you. He kicked you again, then again, then again. Then he used his foot to turn you over, lifting his leg and stomping on your ribcage.

It collapsed, breaking 2 of your lower ribs in the process. You wailed and screeched, clutching desperately at the spot where the pain had bloomed. It sent a shockwave right through you, your body suddenly too hot to handle and the world spinning out of view. You yelped and convulsed on the carpet, your nails digging into the damp fabric of your sweaty shirt as you tried to find some sort of grounding through the sheer pain.

You whined and rolled onto your side, trying to catch your breath. The pain was so overwhelming. It clouded your vision and made your head light before you felt his foot make contact with your back again. That pushed the broken ribs hard against your bruised skin, making the sharper edge of the one on your left aide rupture the skin. It poked through and ripped your shirt, the blood gushing out of the cut in large spurts. You yelped louder, clawing at the now soiled carpet.

"You think. You're so fucking funny, don't you? Thought you could leave did you?"

His voice was sickly sweet, a soft chuckle coming from him as he walked around you, his boot resting flat against your upper arm.

"You're fucking dumb. Ya know that?"

He lifted his boot again, stomping square on your shoulder, a sickening pop echoing in the apartment. Your throat burned from how loud you screamed, your voice hoarse and nothing but a shrill exhale. You whined, clutching your still fractured ribs as he kicked you in the shoulder to get another rise out of you. It was unbearable. You hated this. You hated life. You hated him. This is all he does. This is nothing but routine to him. You should have known.

You distracted yourself from the pain at some point through the punishment session. He had opted for letting you lay still on the carpet while he had you here. He was straddling your midsection, a pocket knife in hand while he carved words into your back. You winced at the thought of what he might have written, chuckling grimly. At least Alphys was safe.

The searing pain was nothing but a dull throb as you drifted in your thoughts. You didn't even register that he had stripped you of your pants until you felt his disgusting palm against your inner thigh. Don't think about it again. Don't. No. It'll only hurt more. Your mind drifted to Sans.

Sans.

He's safe too. Undyne is safe. Papyrus is safe.

Sans. The sweetest, kindest person you've met all week. He was so reserved and shy and quiet when you first met him. Someone who took the brunt of what life put in front of him with a smile and a fuck you. He tried to take you away from this. He really did, you kept thinking as Lee ravaged you. Your chest was sore from the constant friction against the carpet, his thrusting only sending harsh shockwaves of pain right up your spine. It rippled through you and almost broke you out of your train of thought.

You didn't even realize you hadn't started actually shedding tears until you felt the hot sensation of them falling, then the chill as they cooled. Why did you even try? Why? You always hoped it would all get better and for a moment. It was. But now, here you were. Two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and your ex-boyfriend who you wanted no qualms with is using you as a sex toy. Would it even be worth it to try again after this? You asked as Lee finished with his disgusting act. You were numb by then. You don't recall much after that. You blacked out.

**San's POV**

Her soul called out to me before I left.

**Y/N**

**AT 3**  
**DF -5**  
**LV 1**

**HP: 1/5**

**she promises she'll be back**

I ran. My soul was practically screaming at me not to but I did. I knew I'd die if I didn't and I couldn't bear to see her face if she got to watch me turn to dust in front of her. Papyrus had called me and told me he got Alphys out of the city safely and back to Toriel and Undyne. I told him to stay there for the rest of the week.

I sat by the front door for god knows how long. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. It was midnight by the time I managed to gather myself. Fuck.

I fucked up big time. I really did. I have it so bad for her and what if she's dead? She might be dead because of me. I managed to somehow stand, my legs shaking under me as I carried myself out of the house again. I didn't even bother to lock the door this time. I just knew what I had to do. I took a shortcut to just outside the apartment building, seeing that the light was on in the room next to the dining room.

I summoned a rather small blaster, one that could easily slip into the cracked window. I let it hover for a moment before it flew up, observing who would be in the room first. From what it could see, Lee was in the room, asleep. That meant you were still in the living room. He looked like he had just fallen asleep thankfully.

I took a shortcut back to where I had been standing earlier in the day. And what I saw almost made me vomit. You were sprawled out across the carpet, obviously either asleep or blacked out. Even though the light was off, I could see the nasty bruises that were decorating your face and your exposed hips. Did he...

Before I thought much on that matter, I scooped you up as delicately as I could, using my gravity magic to hold you in my arms but helping to keep you comfortable. It was more like padding than anything. I tugged your jacket down to cover your legs as much as I could. Finally, I took one last shortcut back home. Toriel had given me some of her usual medicine, along with extra pie last time she was over.

He set you down as gently as he could on the couch, rushing to his room to get the medicine, then frantically searching the fridge for the pie. He heard you stir and came back over, pushing the sticky matted hair from your face.

"whoa whoa sweetheart. no please dont move. youre home. youre safe. im here."

She focused on my face for a moment before she calmed, tears welling up in her eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. Her lip quivered uncontrollably, cracked and swollen. I shushed her before she could say much, grabbing the pie, sea tea, and decorative box that held the healing agent. I sat her up as best as I could looking her over.

"c-can you tell me whats hurt?"

She gave a very weak nod, raising her left arm, she pointed to the large gash just under her breasts.

"T-Two o-of my ribs.."

She choked out, her voice wavering and floating on the static air that was around us. She then pointed to her right arm, whimpering all the while.

"D-Dislocated...shoulder.."

I nodded and delicately, very delicately, I tugged at the end of her shirt. She winced at the contact. Ok. Gotta cut it then. I used my claws to gently slice away the fabric, watching as the strings that held it together unraveled and ultimately went slack after being severed. I peeled the nasty pieces of fabric away from your body, dropping them in the garbage bag I brought with me back to the couch.

You winced when my phalanges brushed over the ruptured skin, nudging the rib that had broken through. I could tell you were barely keeping yourself away, so I quickly cleaned your face, getting the tear stains and sweat off of your muddled skin. I pulled her hair back and opted for helping you wash that later. Back to her ribs. The sleeves of her shirt were hard to pull off, along with the slivers of fabric on her back, but she managed. Strong girl.

Your eyes were glossy and your pupils were taking up an awful lot of space on the slightly red surface. I cleaned my hands before I grabbed a bottle of water, gently pressing it to your lips. You winced for a moment before taking a sip, then you practically guzzled it from there. I reached for the pie next, gently poking the fork against your lip.

"thisll help with most of the injuries. the medicine will take care of the rest. helps numb you up too ok?"

You gave a weak nod before accepting the bite of the pie. I watched your slightly parted lips as you took it, your tongue brushing against the underside of the fork for a brief second. You were so helpless. Fragile. You looked so weak...

I could do anything I wanted with you.

**And no one would know.**

I stopped that train of thought as quickly as I could, my clammy hands gripping into the fork and plate as I fed you. You shuddered as the pie helped bring you back a bit, the color joining your face again and after a rather gross pop, your shoulder relocated itself. You yelped at that but ultimately were grateful it happened so quick. Now that was left, was your ribs. I helped you finish off the pie and grabbed the medicine, pouring you a spoonful and watching as you grimaced like a kid.

"(y/n) dont be spoiled now."

She smiled at me and stuck her tongue out. Glad to know she's not as hurt. She took the medicine and made an audible "yuck" noise after the third spoonful. Her ribs had somewhat relocated themselves, leaving a rather deep and slightly healed gash in its place. You looked floored. Still covered in bruises and blood. You cleared your throat and gently lifted your arms, trying to sit up.

"nuh uh. lets get you a bath first. youre sweaty and covered in blood and other things i wish you werent."

She flinched at the last part, her eyes glossing over before a steady stream of tears poured over her face. I hushed her and gently pet her back as I walked her to the bathroom, sitting her on the bathmat. I ran the hot water for a few minutes before I stripped her of the rest of her clothes. I took her stockings off and the set of panties there were still dangling off her ankles. She grimaced while I took in the sight of her fully exposed to me.

All in all, she was still gorgeous, covered in bruises and scars. While I set her in the tub, I noticed that there were words, carved into her back.

"dirty whore."

I hadn't realized I said it aloud until I heard her hiccup, wretching into another fit of sobbing.

"shit, im sorry, i was just. reading...that."

"I-I know.. I-Its ok, it's true anyway."

I grabbed her wrist a bit more forcefully than I was hoping, turning her chin up to meet my gaze.

"you arent. a damn thing. he calls you. do i make myself clear?"

She shuddered, looking at me as if I had just slapped her. Her lips were slightly parted and her breaths were shallow. She nodded weakly, looking at me with a new sense of...appreciation. Her hands dipped under the water, submerged. She let her palms lay flat against the bottom of the tub as well.

"Thank you."

"dont thank me until this is over."

She flinched before nodding, settling back in the tub. I stood up and told her I'd give her some time to clean herself up and call me when she needed to get out, but she insisted that I help. Her arms were still weak. I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable, letting my hands glide across her bare chest. She looked so tense and I could feel it in her muscles when I ran my hands along her shoulders. But...

Aside from that. She was so soft. Softer than I'd ever imagined. Her skin was warm and inviting and it was taking everything in my very being, not to scoop her up in my arms, take her to my room and show her what it's _really_  like to be loved. She tensed when my hand glided a bit too roughly against one of her breasts. The cool air in the bathroom immediately made it worse. I watched as the tender bud of flesh hardened after just that simple brush of my hand. She recoiled and hid in the safety of the water, a soft squeak escaping her.

She took control from there. Before we finished her bath, I guided her to lean against the tub facing away from me. She followed and let me wet her rather soft hair, running my clawed fingers through it. I put a bit of shampoo in it and gently pressed the pads of my thumbs against her scalp. She sighed in content at this, her tense shoulders slumping as I worked my way through her hair. After a rinse and the weird stuff called "leave-in conditioner", I helped her out of the tub and into one of my baggy shirts.

I wrapped a set of bandages around her ribs for support and along her upper arm. Her legs were fine as far as functionality goes. But she looked. Floored. Her body was quivering the entire time, sudden shifts and simple gestures I did set her off into crying fits, and she barely ate dinner. When it came time to sleep, she pleaded that I don't leave her side.

So here I was, coiled around her form, her chest heaving as she sobbed into my shirt. Her hands were tangled in the fabric of it, her thumb brushing absentmindedly at one of my ribs through the shirt. Finally, her wailing had subsided enough for her to fall asleep, her tiny legs tucked between mine, one of my arms around her waist.

I'd notify them in the morning that she was safe. For now. I thought of how I was going to drag out my session with Lee I planned tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are yall finally ready to hear about how Sans absolutely fucking WRECKS the human garbage bag Lee in the next chapter?


	8. Judgment with a side of Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes. The day hath come and we will rejoice. Bit of a short chapter but hey! No worries.

I woke up before (Y/N). Her phone was laid beside her face, hair tasseled and splayed around the contours of her cheeks. Her face was flushed and warm to the touch, chest rising slowly and falling. Her breaths seemed slightly strained, but she was in much better condition than yesterday. Good. That was good. Now...

I sat at my desk, one palm tapping lightly against the wood. How would I go about this? Maybe there's somewhere outside the city to take him...

Then it hit me.

I got up, going through my clothes drawer, as quietly as I could, grabbing one of my black sweaters, black sweatpants, my beanie, and a set of black gloves. Just the thought of putting my hands around that bastards throat was getting me excited. I changed as quickly as I could, bouncing on my toes by the time I laced my shoes up. For once I wasn't wearing slippers. Heh. (Y/N) would be proud.

By the time I was walking to his apartment, I was quaking with sheer excitement, flexing my hands experimentally. Once I got back to the building, I stood under the window, looking up to it wistfully. It was dark out around this time, the sky dotted with white lights. The moon was out, casting a soft glow onto the building in front of me.

None of the lights were on, but I could hear the shuffling going on in the room he was in earlier, loud grumbling and presumably, him breaking stuff.

_oh he was angry?_

I snickered and took a shortcut back into the living room, looking around at the disheveled apartment. I looked at the spot where (Y/N) had been laying just hours earlier. The familiar feeling of rage surging through me came back full force. I grit my teeth and chuckled, looking at the door of the room Lee was currently destroying. I took my time walking up to the door, whistling a sweet tune to myself. The noise in the room stopped, suddenly as if he was listening in to the tune.

I grabbed the doorknob with a devious grin, snickering before I spoke.

"knock knock."

A beat of silence. The door swung open, Lee standing in the doorframe looking floored. His eyes had a fire to them, which was his desk attempt at making him look angry.

"dont ya know how to answer a joke? wow i see why (y/n) left you."

He stood there, angry and confused before he broke out in a fit of laughter, leaning against the door frame, holding his stomach. He suddenly grabbed the collar to my sweater, looking into my occupied socket with a grimace.

"Where is she? And you better fucking answer or I'll dust you. Not like I won't do it anyway though."

He was fuming, his lips pulled back in a mock excuse of baring his teeth. I decided to do the same, although my growl thoroughly shook him. I chuckled at him, grabbing his wrist tight with my phalanges digging into the weak flesh of his arm. He grit his teeth, attempting to pull away, but I only held tighter.

"heres what were gonna do friend. im gonna take you on a little joy ride! and were gonna have so much fun together.."

His grimace faltered for just a second.

_stubborn huh?_

He raised his other hand to hit me, but I caught that just before he could. His grimace fell again, this time, he actually looked scared.

"If you hurt me, you won't get away with it."

I broke out into a hysterical laughing fit, letting go of him altogether. He stepped back, trembling all the while as I laughed. He was eyeing me like I was some sort of living disease. Before he could run around me, I grabbed his wrist, immediately taking a shortcut to somewhere I knew no one would be.

My sneakers immediately imprinted into the snow, a sudden rush of cold making my bones rattle. I dropped him into the snow, watching as he writhed and coughed, emptying whatever he had in his stomach at the sudden change in scenery. The air down here was thick and felt sticky after constantly being used over the thousands of years. He staggered to his feet, looking at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-Where are we!? How did you-"

Finally, the weight of the situation was hitting him. He stepped a few feet back again, eyes darting around the small clearing we stood in, looking for an escape. Before he could move any further, I took my hand from my pocket, pointing a finger lazily at his chest. He stopped his movements, his body trembling and shaking under the pressure.

"Wh-what did you do!? Let me go! Stop! You w-won't.."

Was he crying? Oh my god! This bastard had the audacity to cry. I snickered, watching his expression shift to someone of sheer terror.

"ah. i see you finally caught on. good."

I let my eye light flicker away, leaving my sockets empty. He broke down in tears, at the sight.

_"be afraid. cause im the last person youre gonna see pal."_

When I finished what I said, I flicked my middle finger up to join my pointer finger, a red bone shooting up from the pristine white snow. It impaled him on his right side, just a bit above his hip. I let my pointer finger fall, releasing my hold on his soul. He stood still for a moment before he went to move, and let out the most gut-wrenching scream. The bone seared right through his side, ripping apart the flesh in a flurry of blood and charred skin. The blood pooled into the snow below his feet, staining his clothes.  Tears rolled down his cheeks, his face flushed as he tried his best to hold still. I chuckled at him.

"see pal. those bones make sure you dont move. too bad i forgot to mention that."

He looked at me with wide eyes, deciding he could just pull away quickly and get it over with. He yanked away, letting the bone sear right through his hip, leaving a gaping hole in his side. He screeched again, falling to the snow with a dull thud. He writhed against the cold substance, clutching his side as if that would save him. He stopped for a moment, going completely still.

"awww? really?? so soon! we just started."

I walked over to him, summoning one of my usual bones in my hand. The end was jagged and pointed, to which I traced with one of my clawed phalanges. He was still lying still in the snow, but his eyes were focused on me. I crouched down to his level, gently tapping the end of the bone on his cheek. He winced, obviously in shock. So much so, he couldn't move.

"now. i want you to tell me how many times youve hit (y/n)."

His eyes focused on my face, searching for something. I chuckled and tapped his cheek again.

"go on. or give me an estimate. actually, no. tell me, how many times have you gotten your family to excuse your little charades, huh?"

He winced again, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. The sight of him crying was pleasant, but...angering. He didn't deserve to cry. He didn't deserve to be alive, he didn't deserve his family getting him out of sticky situations. He didn't. Deserve. (Y/N).

I raised the bone, twirling it playfully before I shoved it into his shoulder blade, grinning as he let out another screech. Blood pooled out of his mouth, darkening the already red snow under his face. I dug the bone in deeper, twirling it upward so it pushed his shoulder blade out of place. He yelled again, writhing in the snow. It clung to his blood-soaked face and sides, making his skin look shattered like a cracked phone. During his thrashing, the bone only lodged deeper into his shoulder, which resulted in a satisfying pop as his arm dislocated itself from all his moving.

"whoa. what a _twist_."

He looked at me again, sniffling and coughing. He was still thrashing around, and at some point, he raised his free hand and slugged me in my arm. I howled with laughter, grabbing his wrist and twisting it with a quick flick of my arm. The hand clung helplessly to the bruised and now ruptured skin, dangling in an awkward position. He looked at his now broken wrist, his voice giving out halfway through his screaming session.

"poor guy, lookit you! here lemme help."

I dug through my pocket with exaggerated movements before I pulled a small band-aid from it. I slapped it onto his wrist, sticking out my tongue for mock effect.

"all better!"

He looked at me, horrified. I howled again, snickering and slapping my hand into the snow.

"god! you should see your face!"

I snorted, standing up and peering down at him. I raised my hand again, flicking my pointer finger up in a beckoning motion. A slew of red bones impaled him, a soft shhh sound echoing in the clearing as they seared his flesh.

"lets play human kabob, shall we?"

He would have screamed, but his voice was a broken mess of choked sobs and whimpering. I had to admit, the scent of cooked flesh coming from this guy wasn't pleasant at all. It brought back memories I didn't want to think of but, alas. I raised my middle finger, watching as his mangled body lifted from the snow slowly. Achingly slow. His mouth dangled open as the bones carved neat holes into back, legs, shoulders, and thighs, his not broken hand twitching and curling into his side reflexively. By the time I raised him from the bones, his blood had permanently stained the snow, making it look like some kind of bodily mural. I knew that this wouldn't be able to last much longer, seeing as he was fading in and out of consciousness. I stepped forward and gently cupped his cheeks in my hands, making him look at me.

"you seem so sad my friend. well. since i can tell you wont last much longer. i want you to know that this all your fault."

I gave him a flash of my fangs, patting his cheek as I dismissed all the bones. I flicked my middle finger up, watching as he soared through the air for a few seconds. I summed one of my blasters and aimed it right at him, relishing in the sheer terror that crossed his face before his body went up in a haze of flames, then nothing but ash. The blaster dispersed after that. I looked at the stained snow, deciding to cover it up before I left. It would melt eventually. The snow lays on too thick anyway.

As I took a shortcut back to the surface, I sighed dreamily.

"you wont have to worry about him anymore (y/n)."

I whispered to myself, looking ahead, I made the short walk home, taking my grand time as I reimagined the looks of horror and fear on that bastards face.

Good riddance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great way to end Lee's legacy.


	10. Update (Be sure to read!)

Looking back on this fanfic! I'm not too too happy on how I wrote it. Only the first few chapters. So, I'm  **CONSIDERING** rewriting it! Let me know what you guys think. Or I can end it out a bit quicker and get on a different story with you guy's input~! 


End file.
